


Little Parts

by JolaNordwind



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Based on a One Direction Song, Boyband, Light Angst, One Direction References, boyband obsession, yes i changed the one direction songs to fit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolaNordwind/pseuds/JolaNordwind
Summary: It's a few months before the android revolution and Ava is the biggest fan of Every Direction - a boyband ultimately existing of Connors made up by Cyberlife. Ever since her mom died, her AX 400 and Every Direction are the only things making her happy. Her relatonship with her step dad is very rocky so she turns to a world of perfection and plastic, something that can never disappoint her.Yes in my universe this all Connor band makes sense. Not a mistake, obviously :DThis is a one shot i wrote cause my dear friend intentionaldigital (on instagram, go follow her, she is amazing) made a piece of Connor which looked like a boyband poster. So since i got all into Louis Tomlinson and 1D during lockdown i wrote this.I kinda want to write this from her perspective how she experiences the revolution but Im not sure so its only this for now.Hope you enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Little Parts

Detroit, 09/03/2038

Ava stared out of her window, Every Direction playing from her speakers as always. Or more like blasting, the photos on her wall almost rattling from the wall and she knew her stepdad was in the next room. This was the reason for the full Every Direction experience. 

Ava knew he hated it, “this stupid Android pop bullshit”, him always listening to Linkin Park or whatever oldie is on. 

Linkin Park. Famous in the 2000s, back when the world was broken and damaged. Once she read about the singer killed himself and the fans never got new content and one day everything just died and only old fans remained living and remembering. Ava never understood this “living-in-the-old” mentality. Here, 30 years later after Linkin Park’s greatest hits, the world was new and good. 

Ava was thankful for Cyberlife. Their House helper, an AX 400, helped her stepdad with everything and helped her with her homework, easier and more useful than any dictionary or computer. Her room was always tidy and the bed was made and when she wasn’t in the mood, AX 400 never bothered or annoyed her.  
Not like her mom used to, back when she was alive. She couldn’t imagine how this house would look like without her, a total mess since Brian is either working or complaining about Androids all day. 

The album has changed. Right now the speakers are playing Every Directions last hit “Android Memories”, Ava humming along, still staring at the street way under her window on the 17th floor. A street cleaning team is driving while Connor C sings his solo about a night out partying and drinking too much blue fluid. 

Hearing Connor c’s voice lifts her mouth up and a little smile appears on her face. The first one today.

Connor C is her absolute favorite, what is easily shown by her entire walls are plastered in posters and electric frames displaying a constant show of him performing and photos from interviews. The biggest one, above her bed shows him with half ripped shirt performing last year in Detroit’s biggest stadium. The electric light is the one thing that gets her to sleep. Her room is tiny, with just a bed directly at the door, a bookcase, a drawer, a mirror above it and the desk next to the window which also reaches nearly to the door. 

There, a knock on her door, slightly but also loud enough for overhearing the music, perfectly timed for the calm love song Ava liked most. Ax 400 knew it, so she waited for the last tune of “Little Parts” for opening her door. Only for her, she would turn the music down. 

“Ava, your stepfather is coming late this evening. Do you want to eat your dinner in your room?”, she asks with a comforting look on her face.  
She knows it’s a build in thing from Cyberlife, to make her easier to have an AX 400 in the household and for little kids but it’s the only thing what makes this feels like Home for her.  
“Oh yes, please. Thank you AX 400.” She closes the door silently and Ava hears the footsteps to the small kitchen.  
Everything is small in this apartment, the AX 400 being the most expensive thing they own. She listens to the entire last album of Every Direction before she appears again, carrying a plate with Chicken Curry on it. She sits the plate on the desk, also covered in EV Merch, this time full of stickers and memes she printed out. 

“That was a beautiful song, is it one of the new ones?” Their AX 400 is so long with Ava’s family, pretty much the week she was born, since fifteen years and is trying to keep up with everything she love. And she knows it makes her happy thinking and talking about it. 

Ava’s first and best childhood memories are with her, looking the same since her birth, brown hair in a bun and the Android Maid Uniform on. A LED on her right side of the head, her model number and a blue triangle always showing what she is. I mean it’s not like she has a choice, the American Androids Act, passed in 2029 to regulate androids living in human homes and workplaces, would forbid her anyway to wear something else even though they played hidden dress up and turned them both into fairy princess pirates. 

Connor C, Connor Blue, Connor Sky, Connor Smith and Connor Mc also had to pass into the American Androids Act, always displaying their LEDs with the only exception of not having to wear a uniform. Ava was pretty glad about this, their varying outfits and hairstyles, changing to every song. 

Suits with flowers, long curly hair while singing slowly to “Little Parts”.  
Leather jackets and green spiky hair while “Android Memories”. 

Every concert is a full on spectacle with a full on lightshow and fireworks. And they’re always perfect. They simply can’t miss a note and no drug or money drama.  
Every Direction simply is perfection. 

And even though Ava knows it not possible, in her eyes Connor C is the best looking one. Her eyes wander to the over a dozen pictures, photos and every Merch she could find. She even has a Connor C keychain on her backpack and on her key for the apartment. He is always at her side, watching over her sleeping and when she uses her phone or computer. 

“Yes! It’s from Four! It came out only last week and its soo good. Did your heard it? Connor C had a full on solo in eight of the eleven songs! I can’t wait to tell this all to Layla tomorrow since her favorite is Connor MC and he only had six solos. She hasn’t responded yet on what I sent her but I know she’s listening too! I mean she is my best friend and the biggest EV Fan I know.”  
“Only second biggest to you of course”, she winks at her. 

This is new for her. Normally a resting calm and comforting space. She only heard her tell a joke once since she can remember. But Ava doesn’t think much about it, her mind only occupied with Every Direction as always. 

“Ohh when I tell this to Layla, she will be so mad but thank you, Ax 400!” She laughs with her whole heart and tilts her head back. This feeling is the best she had since the release of Four. When she opens her eyes again, Ax 400 stands there smiling at her, the calm comforting face back on her again. 

“I’ll leave you to your food. Tell me when you’re finished so I can clean the kitchen.”, She opens the door and leaves Ava alone. 

While chewing the last bite, a deep voice cuts the silence in her apartment. She put down Every Direction to make some homework and then watched a concert this time performing in Los Angeles. There are only some places that allow Android bands to perform since a lot of cities are pushing against the new performing age.  
They want “real musicians and real bands.” “Living people performing there, a break or a canceled concert can be a normal experience and should put plastic out of our concert places”.  
A stupid mindset, Ava thought, Androids are doing everything for us why not make us happy with their music? It’s perfect for the music industry, never sick, never tired and always ready and never growing older. 

This is the future and it’s perfect. Androids do anything you want while being somewhat human and always being there for you.  
Never leaving.  
Never dying.  
And never disappointing.


End file.
